lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Generations
The purpose of this page is to record the accurate listings of every Lalaloopsy, from what series they're from, what generation (year they came from), and when they were released. Lalaloopsy 1st Generation.jpg|1st Generation 2010 Lalaloopsy Series 2.png|Early 2nd Generation 2011 Lalaloopsy Second Series.jpg|2nd Generation 2011 Lalaloopsy 2nd Generation.jpg|3rd Generation 2012 Lalaloopsy 4th Generation.jpg|4th Generation 2013 Lalaloopsy Summer 2013 Lineup.jpg|4th Generation 2013 Summer/Fall Imagegen5genloopsu.jpg|5th Generation 2014 Spring/Summer Generation 5 fall.png|5th Generation 2014 Summer/Fall 1st Generation Gen 1 includes the original eight Lalaloopsy characters. The line switched from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" during this year. #1 'Pillow Featherbed (07/10) '#2 Crumbs Sugar Cookie (07/10) #3 Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (07/10) #4 Peanut Big Top (07/10) #5 'Spot Splatter Splash (07/10) '#6 'Jewel Sparkles (07/10) '#7 'Dot Starlight (07/10) '#8 '''Bea Spells-a-Lot (07/10) Pillow Featherbed full poster.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie full poster.png Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff full poster.png Peanut Big Top full poster.png Spot Splatter Splash poster.png Posterjewel.jpg Dot Starlight wide poster.png Bea Spells-a-Lot full poster.png 2nd Generation '''Gen 2 includes the first wave of dolls from the second series that spawned after the original eight's success. #9 Blossom Flowerpot (01/11) #10 Tippy Tumblelina(01/11) #11 ' Sunny Side Up (02/11) '#12 ' Berry Jars 'N' Jam (02/11) '#13 Patch Treasurechest (03/11) #14 Sahara Mirage (04/11) #15 Marina Anchors (04/11) #16 Misty Mysterious (05/11) #17 Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (06/11) #18 Ace Fender Bender (06/11) #19 Sir Battlescarred (06/11) #20 Lady Stillwaiting (06/11) #21 ' Swirly Figure Eight (07/11) '#22 ' Peppy Pom Poms (08/11) '#23 Suzette La Sweet (08/11) #24 Ember Flicker Flame (08/11) #25 Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (08/11) #26 Holly Sleighbells (09/11) #27 ' Prairie Dusty Trails (12/11) '#28 Pix E. Flutters (12/11) #29 ''' Coral Sea Shells (12/11) PosterBlossom.jpg Tippy Tumblelina wide poster.png Sunny (Poster).jpg Berry (Poster).jpg Patch Treasurechest poster.png Sahara Mirage full poster.png Marina Anchors wider poster.png Misty Mysterious full poster.png Pepper Pots 'N' Pans wide poster.png Ace Fender Bender full poster.png Sir and Lady full poster.png Poster-Swirly Figure Eight.jpg New Peppy and Pomeranian's house.png 296789 195716370495617 100001717674169 478136 2110693 n.jpg Ember (Poster).jpg Rosy.JPG Prairie Dusty Trails wide poster.png Pix E Flutters.jpg CoralSeaShellsBeach.jpg 3rd Generation '''Gen 3 #30 Forest Evergreen (01/12) #31 Toffee Cocoa Cuddles (01/12) #32 Charlotte Charades (01/12) #33 Mango Tiki Wiki (01/12) #34 Cinder Slippers (08/12) #35 Feather Tell-a-Tale (08/12) #36 Harmony B. Sharp (08/12) #37 Ivory Ice Crystals (08/12) #38 Kat Jungle Roar (08/12) #39 Scarlet Riding Hood (08/12) #40 Dyna Might(09/12) #41 Pickles B.L.T.(09/12) #42 Snowy Fairest (09/12) #43 Sand E. Starfish (11/12) Posterevergreen.jpg Toffeee.PNG Poster-Charlotte.jpg Mango Tiki Wiki full poster.png Cinder Slippers poster.png Poster-Harmony.jpg Poster-Scarlet Riding Hood.jpg Dyna Might full poster.png Pickles B.L.T. poster.png Snowy Fairest full poster.png 4th Generation Gen 4 includes the new wave of dolls that were released after the 2012 holiday season. #44 Alice in Lalaloopsyland (01/13) #45 Scoops Waffle Cone (01/13) #46 April Sunsplash (02/13) #47 Cloud E. Sky (02/13) #48 Haley Galaxy (05/13) #49 Teddy Honey Pots(05/13) #50 Confetti Carnivale(06/13) #51 Mint E. Stripes(06/13) #52 Goldie Luxe (8/13) #53 Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn (9/13) #54 Peggy Seven Seas (9/13) #55 Winter Snowflake (9/13) #56 Little Bah Peep (9/13) Alice's Garden Tea Party.jpg Scoops' Waffle Cone Home.jpg April Sunsplash full poster.png Cloud.PNG Haley Galaxy's World.jpg Teddy Honey Pots full poster.png A new 597077073659841 1628367828 n.jpg Mint e.PNG Goldie Luxe full poster.png Poster - Winter Snowflake.jpg Little Bah Peep full poster.png 5th Generation #57 Mari Golden Petals (1/14) #58 Yuki Kimono (1/14) #59 Cherry Crisp Crust (1/14) #60 Smile E. Wishes (1/14) #61 Candle Slice O' Cake (7/14) #62 Star Magic Spells (7/14) #63 Frost I.C. Cone (7/14) #64 Rosebud Longstem (7/14) #65 Dotty Gale Winds (7/14) #66 Toasty Sweet Fluff (9/14) #67 Queenie Red Heart (9/14) #68 Furry Grrs-a-Lot (9/14) #69 Sweetie Candy Ribbon (9/14) #70 Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze (9/14) #71 Charms Seven Carat (12/14) Mari Golden Petals full poster.png Yuki Kimono full poster.png Cherry Crisp Crust wide poster.png Smile E. Wishes full poster.png Candle Slice O' Cake full poster.png Star Magic Spells wide poster.png Frost I.C. Cone full poster.png Rosebud Longstem full poster.png Dotty Gale Winds full poster.png Toasty Sweet Fluff full poster.png Queenie Red Heart full poster.png Furry Grrs-a-Lot wide poster 2.png Sweetie Candy Ribbon full poster.png Charms Seven Carat full poster.png 6th Generation #72 Mona Arch Wings (2/15) #73 Bluebell Dewdrop (3/15) #74 Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds (3/15) #75 Fluffy Pouncy Paws (7/15) #76 Royal T. Honey Stripes (8/15) #77 Cherie Prim 'N' Proper (8/15) #78 Keys Sharps 'N' Flats (10/15) #79 Strings Pick 'N' Strum (10/15) Mona Arch Wings - poster.jpg Fluffy Pouncy Paws full poster.png Royal T. Honey Stripes wider poster.png Cherie Prim 'N' Proper poster.png Keys Sharps 'N' Flats full poster.png Strings Pick 'N' Strum full poster.png 7th Generation #80 Water Mellie Seeds (1/16) #81 Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop (2/16) #82 Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (3/16) Water Mellie Seeds Large Doll poster.png Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Large Doll poster.png Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Large Doll poster.png Category:References